Movie Night
by Dida Mac
Summary: Alya has an interesting movie choice for her date night with Nino, but she has more in mind than just enjoying a movie with her boyfriend. Short one shot


" _Pound it." Ladybug and Chat Noir both said as they bumped fists. Everything had been turned back to normal. All of the people had been released from the Horifficator's slime cells. The camera had panned over the classmates and then landed on Ivan and Myléne just before they kissed._

Nino had stayed up late editing the footage when he first cut together the movie. He was satisfied with the final project when he went to sleep. The next day he showed the video to the Mayor, but he refused to enter it into the contest. Nino hadn't touched the movie in the months since.

That was until Alya decided that she wanted to watch it. "Why do you want to watch this, Alya? It didn't even make it into the final cut." He said, still annoyed by the outcome of the contest.

"We made this movie, Nino. We haven't even watched it together." She said.

Nino shook his head, but agreed. He never could manage to say no to Alya. They sat on the couch with Nino's arm around Alya's shoulders and watched the short movie. At the end, Alya's brows were furrowed.

"What's wrong? Not as awesome as you remember?" Nino asked.

"Can we watch that last scene again?" She asked.

"Why?" Nino asked.

"Because there's something I need to see." She said. Nino rolled his eyes, but skipped back to where the fight ended and Ladybug set everything back to normal.

"Pause it!" She suddenly shouted. Nino obliged her.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you see what I see?" She asked.

"Yeah, there's Principal Damocles, Alex, Nath, Chloe and all the others. What's the issue?" He asked.

"Where are Marinette and Adrien?" Alya asked.

"Well they're…" he paused looking at the screen. "They must be just off screen." He replied.

Alya took the remote from him and rewound the video a little and they they watched the camera pan around the room. Nino furrowed his brow.

"But they were there. The Horrificator took them." He said.

"I think they were there, but I don't think the Horrificator took them. Remember when we found Marinette's phone? There wasn't any slime. And Ladybug even commented that there wasn't any slime when we found Adrien's shoe." Alya said.

"Do you really think our friends are Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Nino asked.

"We have evidence right here." Alya said, starting to get somewhat angry.

"Did you really just watch this movie to figure out who Ladybug and Chat Noir are?" Nino asked.

"...no?" Alya hesitated. Nino did not look convinced. "Look, we were trapped in there and there was no way in or out. And then suddenly Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up? And they knew who everyone was by name." She said.

"Well what are we going to do now? We can't tell them." Nino said.

"Well we obviously don't tell them." She said. Alya then smirked when she suddenly had an idea. "You know how Marinette has a crush on Adrien?" She asked.

"Yeah" Nino said.

"And how Chat Noir has a crush on Ladybug?" She asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Nino asked.

"We need to get them together." Alya said.

"Alya, no. I know that you're in love with the idea of Chat Noir and Ladybug being a couple, but we can't do that." Nino said.

"Why not? They have crushes on each other. We just need to get them to acknowledge it." Alya said. "It should be a piece of cake." She added.

"Except Adrien doesn't know that Marinette is Ladybug and Marinette doesn't know that Adrien is Chat Noir." Nino said. "This is never going to work." He added.

"We'll figure something out. You just work on Adrien and I'll work on Marinette." She said.

"And how, exactly, am I supposed to work on Adrien." He asked?

"Talk to him about Marinette, Nino. Just get him to open up about how he feels about her." Alya said.

"But he has a crush on Ladybug, not Marinette." Nino replied.

"Ladybug is Marinette. Look for Ladybug-ish moments and use those to get to him. Like with this film or when Darkblade attacked." Alya said.

Nino shook his head. "I'll try." He said. Alya smiled in approval.

The next day, Alya and Nino waited for class to start. Both Adrien and Marinette we're running late. Alya was starting to get concerned when Adrien rushed into the room and took his seat just before class started. "What's going on, Dude?" Nino asked.

"Nothing, just overslept." Adrien said quickly. Nino just nodded as class started. Marinette came in a few minutes later and attempted to sneak to her seat. Alya smirked at the look on the girl's face when she looked at the blond who sat in front of her.

"Did your goldfish eat your homework this time?" Alya whispered to her friend.

"I, uh, overslept." Marinette said as she opened her textbook. Alya gave her friend a knowing smirk.

 **A/N:** This is just a one-shot and one of the many ways in which I've imagined Alya and Nino finding out.


End file.
